


Private Party (a Niam prompt)

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, I had a dream last night about meeting the guys in a little house party haha!! and it inspired me to turn it into this. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party (a Niam prompt)

Niall's friend, Louis, invited him to come to someone's party whom Niall doesn't know. Someone called Harry Styles. He doesn't have anything to do so he accepts the invitation.  
He thought it was gonna be a huge party or something, instead it's just a little party something like a guys night and only attended by less than 10 people. everyone was already heavily drunk when he comes and started talking weird stuff like dirty secrets or something. and then Harry starts to talking about Liam's (one of Harry's friend) secret. unfortunately, Liam, Niall, and Louis are the ones who are still sober.because Liam doesn't drink, and Niall and Louis just got there so they only drank a little. then Liam gets embarassed and blushed and Niall finds him really cute. when things get more and more uncomfortable, Niall finally asks Liam to go to somewhere else, and they start talking. It was awkward at first because of the secrets that Harry told about Liam to everyone. but then things go nicely. at the end Niall get Liam's number, a date, and a little kiss from Liam.


End file.
